The invention relates generally to web analytics and more particularly, to a system and method for generating web analytic reports.
Generally, different organizations measure online traffic of web users visiting the organization's website to determine, for example, popularity, target advertising, optimization level of website content and performance and commercial value associated with the websites, sections and specific web pages. The organizations employ various vendors to measure, analyze and generate reports of the online traffic of web users visiting the website. Conventionally, the vendors employ two approaches to collect data for measuring the online traffic including logfile analysis and webpage tagging.
Typically, the webpage tagging includes inserting a tag in the metadata of the webpage that is programmed to collect all user information and transfer the information to the vendors for analysis. The organizations need web analytic reports of specific user information for different situations and circumstances. Therefore, most of the user information at different situations is not useful but the organizations are required to pay the vendors for the analysis of the complete user information to get the desired web analytic reports for specific user information. The analysis of the complete user information results in undesired higher costs to the organizations.
An approach employed to reduce the higher costs of analyzing complete user information is to update the tags in the web pages constantly to transfer only the desired information to the vendors. Contrastingly, updating tags in the web pages constantly is tedious and includes higher costs.
There is a need for a simple, improved system and method to address the aforementioned issues.